


Have a little bit of pride

by larrystylinson891



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Harry's good looking, Heavy Fluff, Jealousy, Liam Payne & Harry Styles Friendship, M/M, Needy Niall, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Nick Grimshaw & Harry Styles Friendship, Oblivious Harry, Pride, Subtle Dom/Sub, There's A LOT of Niall, They're All Gay, Top Harry, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, but not from larry, slow built up angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 17:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson891/pseuds/larrystylinson891
Summary: They had talked about going to pride together since they started dating 3 years, but had always been too busy during the month of June to make the move to actually go, but this year they had convinced the boys to go so they cleared their schedule to take part in as many activities as they could.ORHarry is Louis' really hot boyfriend who keeps getting flirted with at pride, so Louis confronts Harry. Sex ensues.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 113





	Have a little bit of pride

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: There is A LOT of Niall in here, really just a lot of his relationship. I tried to make Louis look like he wasn't bothered with Harry getting practically fucked in front of him, so he doesn't really snap until the end. I'm sorry. But there is Larry in here, promise.

Louis was pretty sure the entire world knew how hot Harry Styles really was. He stands at 6ft tall, with long curly brown hair that reached down to about ¼ of his back, with deep emerald green eyes. He didn’t have a pore on his face because of his extensive skincare routine. He had puffy pink lips that when formed into a pout could make Louis do just about anything. And don't forget he had a deep-set 6 pack, which came about with his obsession with fitness. It thankfully didn’t make him look bulky but did make him look intimidating, especially when he squared his shoulders. He was overall one of the hottest boys Louis had ever met. 

Louis, however, didn’t quite fit into that spectrum. He wasn’t ugly, but he was a lot smaller than Harry. Standing at about 5’7, though he swore he was 5’9. He had wide hips, thick thighs, and a big butt which he carried around with pride, finding pants that accented all three nicely. He had a flat stomach, due entirely to his persistent boyfriend who made him change his eating habits and gym routine when they started dating. His cheekbones were quite sharp, Niall having joked he could cut his cheese on them a few times. He had deep blue eyes that Harry swore reminded him of the ocean. 

He didn’t look anything like Harry. Which he was okay with, he preferred not looking anything like his giraffe of a boyfriend, but sucked when boys would literally overlook him when going to talk to his boyfriend. Louis hadn’t ever considered himself a jealous guy. He was more than okay with people talking to Harry, hell even okay Harry having a whole shit ton of friends Louis forgot the names of almost immediately after meeting them. What he wasn’t okay with was how oblivious Harry was to the constant flirting he received from all of those ‘friends’. Louis had considered asking Harry to get his name tattooed but immediately shut down the idea. He trusted Harry. He would never cheat on Louis, he was hopelessly devoted to him, or whatever Sandy said. 

Louis watched his boyfriend talk to a group of guys that had basically tackled him as soon as they stepped into pride. Some had been confident enough to reach out touch Harry, which Louis was okay with, even though he bit his lip every time it happened to keep himself from creating a scene in front of all of these people. 

Louis and Harry had met in the library during their senior year of high school. Louis was the captain of the cheer squad, and Harry was the school’s bad boy, which Louis still teases Harry about to this day. Louis was slightly intimidated by the boy at first, not sure how to react to his reputation. That all changed when Harry and Louis had gone on their first date and he had found out what a butterfly Harry really was. Ever since then they had been inseparable. A true power couple as Niall like to refer to them as. 

They had talked about going to pride together since they started dating 3 years, but had always been too busy during the month of June to make the move to actually go, but this year they had convinced the boys to go, so they cleared their schedule to take part in as many activities as they could. Which is why they were here now. 

It was a warm day in June, and though Louis had tried to convince Harry otherwise, Harry used that to his advantage. He was currently wearing a black cropped fishnet tank top, with blue-jean shorts and rainbow socks. He paired the outfit with black converse. He looked really hot, not to anyone’s surprise. Louis had gone a bit more simple with a grey shirt that had pride printed across the chest, with black spandex shorts which accented his body quite nicely. He was just wearing his normal rated vans. 

Louis watched as Harry smiled amongst the boys, calming slightly when Liam stood next to him, eyeing the boys that were practically throwing themselves at both boys. “None of them better breath within 2 feet of Liam.” Niall grumbled next to him, watching the scene in front of him. 

That made Louis chuckle, moving his gaze to the small blonde next to him. Niall had dressed similar to Harry, much to Liam’s satisfaction. “Calm down, babes.” Zayn said next to him, arms wrapped around Niall’s waist with his chin resting on the boy's shoulder. 

Louis hadn’t been surprised in the slightest when Niall had come to him and told him he was polygamous. Louis didn’t quite understand what it meant, but after a few informative conversations Louis understood the difference between an open relationship and a polygamous relationship. Niall was involved in a triad with Zayn and Liam. Which to the best of Louis’ knowledge meant they were dating each other. Niall was dating Liam, Liam was dating Zayn, Zayn was dating Niall. Niall had always told Louis he didn’t want to be in a relationship until he could figure out what he exactly wanted, which is why it took over 10 years and lots of research to figure out polygamy was what he wanted. 

Niall had met Zayn first. They met at some Indie band concert the summer before college but remained friends for a few months. After about 2 months of them dating, Niall finally admitted to Zayn that he wanted a polygamous relationship, and was pleased when Zayn was open to trying it. Zayn had met Liam through Harry months before he had met Niall, and he didn’t think anything of him until he introduced the hunk to his small blonde boyfriend who fell for him almost immediately. The reason their relationship was so strong is because they were always honest with each other. Both boys leveled Niall out. Niall was bubbly and full of life, always happy and positive, while Liam was the more serious, he was always down to have fun but always kept a head on his shoulders, and Zayn was the one that kept them all calm. It was blissful to watch. 

Louis turned his back to the group of boys huddled around his boyfriend when Niall whined, watching as a guy practically groped Liam. Louis could see Zayn giving the boy a soft kiss on his shoulder as he started swaying them side to side. 

As Louis said, he was never the jealous one, Niall on the other hand practically branded his men. He was always tucked under their arms, or stretched out on their laps just basking in the attention his boyfriends would give him. Louis would admit he would find himself doing the same every once in a while, especially when someone got a little too close for his liking. Like now. He instead kept his distance, knowing his boyfriend would return to his side within the hour, missing his small boyfriend too much. 

“Zayn, I’m going to go over there.” Niall argued, Louis, having tuned out the conversation Zayn and Niall had just had. 

“Baby, come on. He’s obviously enjoying his conversation, just let him be. He’ll leave the situation if someone gets too close to him.” Zayn responded, pulling his boyfriend against him tighter. 

“Zaynie, please.” Niall begged trying to turn around in his boyfriend's arms. 

Louis watched the interaction with a smirk on his face before he heard his boyfriend give an extra loud laugh which had him turning his head in the direction of the noise within seconds. Harry currently had a boy wrapped around his body, like he had actually tucked himself into his side, almost like he was claiming the taller boy so all the other boys in the circle knew to fuck off. Louis gave the boy a once over, watching as Harry was oblivious to the situation, probably thinking the boy was doing it in a friendly gesture. 

“Liam!” Niall practically shouted at the man who was practically being felt up by two boys, quickly retracting their hands as Liam turned to look at his small blonde boyfriend who was almost in front of them. Louis looked to see Zayn, a face of clear disappointment on his face. He should’ve known he was going to lose the battle the moment Niall started whining. “Come here a second, babe?” 

Liam nodded his head, pushing past the group of boys as he followed after his boyfriend like a puppy. Niall wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck as soon as the man was in front of him, moving to stand on his tippy toes as his boyfriend placed his hands on Niall’s waist. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

Niall looked with a smirk back at the boys as they were watching the interaction take place, clearly backing off. “Just missed you, ‘s all. Can I have a kiss? Then you can go back over there?” Liam smiled down at his boyfriend as he moved to give him a kiss, moving to pull away as Niall moved to deepen it. The blonde boy winning the battle as the couple kissed for a few more seconds. Niall whining as Liam pulled away, receiving a quick peck before Liam pulled away fully and sent Zayn a quick wink before going back to the group of boys. 

Niall smiled happily as he watched the boys who were practically groping his boyfriend stand a considerable distance from him, while still continuing their previous conversation. Niall nodded his head before walking back over to Zayn who had his arms crossed across his chest. Niall sighed and moved his hands to rub up and down Zayn’s arms. “Don’t get all pouty, babe. Those hoes needed to know Liam was taken, and now they do, so let's move on from it.” 

Zayn’s brown eyes softened as he looked in Niall’s baby blue ones, quickly bending down to give his boyfriend a kiss, receiving a sigh of content from Niall before he pulled the boy into a hug. 

Louis felt himself begin to pout at that interaction, why hadn’t Harry came over to give him a kiss? Louis knew he was oblivious, and he wasn’t doing anything wrong, but Louis sometimes wished Harry would just come over to him and give him a kiss to show people he was taken. But Louis knew he didn’t feel a need to, he knew Louis was his boyfriend and he was taken, and he didn’t feel like he needed to remind the world. That doesn’t mean Harry didn’t kiss him in public or cuddle the boy when he got particularly jealous of someone. 

Louis watched as his boyfriend quickly looked over at him, making sure his small boyfriend was okay before he sent him a small smile noticing the boy already looking at him. Harry motioned his head towards Louis, asking him to come over but Louis shook his head, making a motion with his hand for Harry to come over to him. Harry looked away from the blue-eyed boy, making a move to talk to the boys in front of him, making Louis believe for a few seconds he was going to continue the conversation with the boys instead of coming over to him. That thought was quickly discarded when Harry whispered in Liam's ear and both boys started walking towards their boyfriends. 

Louis tried not to smile too big when Harry got closer to him, quickly moving his line of vision to Zayn and Niall who were too distracted with each other to even notice Liam until he was wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist, leaning over to kiss Zayn on the lips as the blonde boy gave a surprised gasp before calming down when he realized who it was. 

Louis smiled at the men as he felt long arms wrap around his waist as he was pulled into Harry’s chest, feeling the rough fishnet rub against his cheek. “Hi, baby. I missed you.” Harry whispered in his ear as Louis turned his head to look up at Harry. 

“Hi, my love. Missed you too.” Louis whined, not meaning to but letting it slip out when he looked into Harry's emerald green eyes. Harry pulled the boy closer to him when he heard this, leaning down to rest his forehead against Louis’. “All mine now?” Louis whispered. 

Harry’s eyes softened as he looked down at the boy and gave him a quick peck, deciding to lengthen the kiss a few seconds when Louis reached up to thread his fingers in the boys' hair. “All yours, always.” 

Louis looked up and smiled, pulling the boy in for one more kiss before he completely pulling away, tucking himself back into Harry’s chest. “What shall we do then, lads?” Louis asked, looking up to see Zayn and Liam deep in conversation while Niall stood there idly, playing with a piece of string on his shirt. 

Niall looked up with a mischievous look. “I say we get drunk.” 

“Absolutely not.” Zayn and Liam said in unison, watching as Niall began to pout.

“Why don’t we just walk around and then go get some dinner later?” Harry offered, earning Zayn and Liam’s approval. 

He looked down when Louis didn’t say anything, watching as the smaller boy was staring at something behind him with a smirk on his face. Harry looked over his shoulder to see that Louis was looking at the group of boys he was previously having a conversation with, who now looked to be looking at the boys with disappointment like they hadn’t expected Liam and himself to have boyfriends. 

“Hey.” Harry mumbled, earning Louis’ attention as the small boy looked up. 

“Hmm?” Louis hummed, giving the boy his full attention. 

“Do you want to walk around and then get some dinner?” Harry repeated himself, watching as Louis nodded his head. Happy with whatever his boyfriend wanted. 

“Then it’s settled.” Liam spoke up, watching as Niall sighed and stomped his foot before tucking himself into Zayn’s side. 

Liam shook his head and gave Niall a warning look as he turned his body towards Harry. 

It had been about 30 minutes since Louis had last seen Harry, the boy having slipped away with Zayn to go look at some art while Louis, Niall and Liam had stayed back to listen to some live music. Louis had been enjoying himself so far, loving the sudden rush of energy he got from being surrounded in an environment with so many people all celebrating themselves. Louis had watched Niall settle down as well, as he always did when he was around Liam. 

They were currently listening to a lad named Lewis Capaldi, or something like that. His deep rocky voice was booming through some speakers littered around the in-prompto aranea that had looked to be made for this event in specific. He had a decent voice, and Louis knew if Harry was here he would be all over this guy, holding Louis close to him while they swayed back and forth. But Harry wasn’t here, his inner hipster getting the best of him. 

Louis looked over to Niall and Liam who seemed to be invested in the music as much as Louis was. Niall was giving the lad singing a proud smile like he had known him his entire life and he was watching him fulfill his biggest dream. Liam stood behind the boy, nodding his head along to the beat of the current song that was playing. Niall leaned over to Louis, resting his head on his shoulder, seeming to be humming the lyrics of the current song. 

“Do you know this lad, then Nialler?” Louis asked suddenly, his suspicion get the best of him. 

“Yeah, knew him a little bit when I was younger. He went to my high school, we had music together and used to jackass around.” Niall informed Louis, feeling the boy nod his head along. 

“He’s really good.” Louis said, feeling the boy smile. 

“Yeah, he is.” 

They had been gone for the better part of an hour and Louis was starting to get anxious. Liam and Harry together was one thing, mostly because together they were quite boring, extremely good looking boring, but boring nonetheless. Harry and Zayn together, though, might as well be Victoria Secret Angels, looking like they were handcrafted specifically from God. He knew no boy in their right mind could resist going over to the men, especially if the boys were anything like Niall and Louis. 

Louis felt someone bump his arm with their elbow causing him to quickly snap his head in that direction. He relaxed when he saw his small blonde-haired best friend looking back at him, a pout quite evident on his face. “Zayn won’t answer my texts and Liam refuses to let me go look for him.” 

Louis felt himself sigh in relief, his anxiety slowly leaving his body as he stood closer to his best friend who was having the same problem. “Shall we go look for them then?” 

Niall's eyes got big as he nodded his head, quickly checking behind his shoulder to see Liam looking down at his phone in deep concentration. “Should we tell him?” 

Louis shrugged his shoulders, knowing that he would probably get screamed at by Liam if he took Niall out of his sight without his permission, but knowing he would probably tell the two boys no if they asked to go look for their seemingly lost boyfriends. “Your call.” 

Niall sagged his shoulders as he walked over to his boyfriend. “Lili.” He said the name with a high whine in his voice, Liam immediately moving his attention to his boyfriend frowning when he saw the pout on the blonde's lips. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Liam reached his arms out for Niall, who happily obliged by wrapping his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. 

“Can me and Louis go look for Zayn? Please.” Niall begged, looking up with hope in his blue eyes watching as the taller man’s brown eyes softened. 

“How about we all go look for Zayn and Harry, love?” Liam countered, watching as his boyfriend started smiling happily, nodding his head. 

They had been looking for the boys for about 15 minutes, searching the entire perimeter where they had last seen the boys. Louis knew he looked frustrated, especially with the way people were dodging him left and right. Niall had significantly quieted down, obviously starting to get anxious, not even Liams soft words calming down. 

“What if they were kidnapped?” Niall whined after they had passed the stage for the second time.

“Niall, stop being so dramatic.” Liam hushed that thought away immediately, grabbing Niall’s hand, rubbing his thumb against his fingers. 

“I’m serious, Liam.” Niall deadpanned. 

“I am too, babe.” Niall rolled his eyes and huffed looking towards Louis whose eyes were searching everywhere, hoping to find that familiar mop of curls. “Let’s look around one more time, okay? And if we don’t find them this time, then we’ll panic.” 

Niall sighed but nodded his head, dragging Liam with him as he started walking in the same direction they had gone for the last 15 minutes. 

They had made it back to the art area when Louis saw rainbow socks and black converse, looking up to find his boyfriend’s glorious body and finally his brown hair tied up in a messy bun. Zayn standing next to him as they were once again crowded by people, this time some girls were in the group, seeming to be interested in what the boys were saying and not with how they looked. 

“There they are.” Louis spoke up, watching as Niall snapped his head in the direction of his boyfriend, trying to break away from Liam to go over his boyfriend. 

Liam pulled Niall back into his chest. “Babe, he’s talking.” 

“Liam, let go. I just wanna hug him.” Niall whined, trying to get out of his boyfriend's grasp. “Liam, please.” 

Liam sighed and let him go, watching as his boyfriend started jogging over Zayn. He walked over to stand next to Louis as a boy moved closer to Harry. It looked to be the same boy from earlier, the one that had tried to tuck themselves into Harry’s side. He watched as Harry smiled at the boy, before returning to the previous conversation. 

Louis loved how friendly Harry was, always inviting everyone around him into a conversation, interested in their opinion and point of view, but he always seemed to lead people on without realizing it. He knew he was in a relationship with Louis, and he treated the smaller boy different, but he sometimes became too friendly without realizing it. But Louis loved that about him. He wanted Harry to have his own life outside of Louis, which is why he was okay when he would slip away with one of the boys to go do something with them. But, he liked to know what the boy was doing. He wasn’t controlling by any means, but he liked to keep tabs on his man, sue him. 

He watched as Niall walked over to Zayn, tapping his finger on his boyfriend’s shoulder gaining his attention. Zayn turned around to see Niall giving the boy a soft smile and the blonde tucked himself under his chin and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist. They looked to have a quick conversation before Niall rested his head on his chest. 

Niall isn’t usually a clingy boyfriend, by any means, and he wasn’t super controlling or jealous, but Zayn and Liam had been working so much lately, all the boys had really, but the two men’s career had been getting seriously busy and they weren’t able to see Niall as much. Niall had just been lonely, so every time he was able to spend time with them, he wanted to be the center of their attention. He let them have their own life, but he needed those quick little snippets of time where he could just be with his boyfriends. Preferably at the same time. 

“Shall we join him, then?” Liam asked after a couple of seconds of watching the men in front of them. 

“Mhm.” Louis hummed, following behind Liam as they walked over to the group. Louis didn’t want to come off as annoying if he went up to Harry. He knew Harry wouldn’t mind if he got needy and wanted Harry’s attention but as Liam and Zayn had both said today, he was having a conversation and he looked to be into it. No matter how bad he had to hold himself back when people would practically dry hump, Harry. 

Liam walked over to Niall and Zayn, watching as Zayn had wrapped his arms around Niall. “Ni, baby, come here.” Liam said as he walked up to his boyfriend, leaning in to give a quick kiss to Zayn’s cheek. 

Niall shook his head and clung to the boy tighter, not wanting to let him go. “Baby, why don’t you go to Li?” 

“He almost filed a missing person report when he couldn’t find you.” Liam teased, watching Niall send the taller lad a glare. 

“Now, I’m definitely not going to you.” Niall said matter-of-factly. 

“Aww, baby. Is that true?” Zayn asked, looking down at Niall watching as the boy looked up at him. 

“Yeah, I missed ‘s all. Liam’s being dramatic.” Niall mocked. 

“I missed you too, my love.” Zayn kissed the blonde's forehead. 

Louis watched the interaction with amazement, smiling at the pure happiness that was shared between the three boys. He let his eyes shift over to Harry who hadn’t noticed Niall or Liam’s presence. Louis watched as the boy that has been practically eye-fucking his boyfriend leaned in to kiss Harry’s cheek. That finally being Louis’ breaking point. 

“Hazza.” Louis whined walking over to Harry. 

Harry’s head immediately snapped in Louis’ direction, eyes softening and a lovesick grin making its way onto his face as he opened his arms for the small boy. Louis practically ran into his arms, sighing in content when Harry pulled him into a hug resting his chin on the top of Louis’ head. “Hi, baby.” 

Louis knew that if looks could kill, he would be dead, dead right here in front of everyone. A distant memory. “Hazza, ‘ve missed you. You haven’t been around me all day.” 

Harry looked down at his boyfriend with a frown, pulling the boy tighter against him. “I’m sorry, baby. Promise I won’t leave your side, from now on.” 

So that was a fucking lie. 

Pride was coming to an end, the sun was setting and the weather was becoming colder. Louis felt himself becoming more tired with each minute that passed, a shiver running down his spine as the wind started to pick up. Harry had promised Louis he would be gone for only a few minutes as he went to go get a t-shirt. Louis had been in a conversation with Niall and Liam at that time, that being the reason he hadn’t invited Louis with him. 

Harry had been gone for about 15 minutes, which was fine, Louis hadn’t really noticed the time pass as Niall’s friend that had been performing came over and introduced himself, all 4 boys getting into a conversation with him easily. Louis checked his phone to see if Harry had sent him a text but he only had notifications from Twitter. He looked in the direction Harry had gone to see the boy walking back, a bag in hand, a large grin on his face. When Louis looked to his right though, the man from earlier was there, walking steadily next to Harry. 

Louis felt himself frown. He was jealous. Not because the boy was more attractive than him, or because Harry seemed to be more interested in the mystery boy than Louis, but because the boy had gotten to spend basically the entire day with his boyfriend while Louis stood behind watching it happen. He felt like a right twat. 

Louis decided to meet Harry halfway, walking up to the boy, standing in front of him. “Hey babe, can I talk to you for a quick second?” 

Harry gave Louis a confused look before nodding his head. “Yeah, uh, I’ll be right back.” 

Louis pouted, watching as the boy who had practically been attached to his boyfriend all day nodded his head. “No, say bye to your friend love.” 

Harry frowned at Louis’ words but turned to the mystery boy. “I’ll catch up with you another time. It was great to meet you, Nick.” 

Nick smiled at Harry and grabbed his arm. “See you later, Harry.” The boy moved his eyes to Louis before turning around and walking away in the opposite direction. Louis didn’t miss the way he swung his hips. 

Louis rolled his eyes before grabbing Harry’s hand, pulling to an area that had started to become unpopulated. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

Louis let out a quick breath before he looked into his boyfriend's eyes. “Haz, you know I’m not the jealous type. I don’t mind if you have your own friends that you spend time with, and you go off and hang out with those friends and don’t invite me. But, I mean, I missed you today, Haz. I mean, I know most of it’s my fault because I didn’t go up to you, but-” 

Louis was cut off when Harry pressed his finger against Louis’ lips. “Why didn’t you tell me, baby?”

“I didn’t want to bother you.” Louis whined, letting his body respond to what has been going on inside his head all day. 

“Baby, you could never bother me.” Harry said, pulling the boy a little closer to him. 

“Harry, it’s just hard. You’re so oblivious. You don’t notice when boys are literally eye-fucking you from miles away.” Louis mumbled, a pout making its way onto his lips. 

“Of course I notice, Lou. But nothing they could ever do would make me want them more than I want you.” 

Louis whined high in his throat, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends' shoulders, pulling him closer. “You’re so sappy.” Harry smiled down at his boyfriend, leaning in to give him a kiss.

Louis felt needy, moving his hands into Harry’s long hair that had been let down, starting to pull on the hair at the nape of his neck as the boy licked into his mouth. He felt Harry’s hand move down to his waist, tightening his grip as he pushed their hips together. “Hazza.” Louis whined.

Harry pulled away and started kissing down his neck, leaving soft bites on his collarbones as his boyfriend started to become pliant in his arms. Louis pushed himself onto his tippy toes, trying to get as close to Harry as possible, feeling himself start to harden in his pants. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Harry pulled away from Louis and looked at the boy, all green that had once been completely taken over by black. Louis let out at a breathy moan at that. Harry looked around, trying to find a place they could go to have a quick fuck, finding a tent a few feet away. He quickly grabbed the smaller boy's hand as he dragged him to the tent, pulling him in after he made sure no one was in there. 

Harry’s hand were on Louis as soon as they entered, pulling him to a table. Louis whined as Harry started kissing down his neck once again, taking slow drags of sucking on certain spots before he continued his gentle assault. “We gotta make this one quick, baby.” 

Louis nodded his head as he turned around, bending over the table as Harry started pulling down his spandex shorts, slapping the flesh when he successfully slips Louis’ underwear off. “You would think there’d be some lube at a place where a bunch of gay guys come to celebrate their pride.” Harry complained from behind him making Louis let out a short chuckle. 

Harry leaned his body over Louis’ back, returning to kiss his boyfriend's neck. “Do you need prep?” 

Louis thought about the question seriously. They had just had sex before they had come, and Harry spent time opening up. “I don’t think so, Haz.” 

Harry nodded his head as he pulled himself back up, unbuttoning his shorts before pulling them down enough for him to pull his cock out. He spit into his hand, reaching down to grip his cock while he tried to get it as wet as possible, not wanting to hurt his baby. After he felt pleased and he received an extra loud whine from Louis, he aligned himself with his Louis’ hole. He let himself push in slowly, grabbing Louis’ hips as he gently entered his boyfriend, not missing the way Louis held his breath until he was all the way in, his hips now resting against Louis’ ass.

“Holy fuck, Harry.” Louis moaned out, pushing his ass back as a sign to Harry to continue. 

Harry quickly started thrusting in and out of Louis, not missing the beat he had come up with in his head, listening to the boy moan quietly below him. He started to pick up his speed when he started to remember the conversation he had earlier with Louis, not wanting his boy to ever believe he wanted to spend time with anyone but him. 

“Louis, baby, remind me who you belong to.” Harry said, causing Louis to open his eyes. 

“You.” He mumbled out weakly, too distracted by Harry quick jabs inside of him, missing the one spot he craved the most. 

“I couldn’t quite hear you.” Harry said, making it a game to avoid Louis’ prostate as he waited for the boy to answer his question. 

“You, Haz. I belong to you.” Louis almost screamed out. 

“Good boy.” Harry said, brushing his head against Louis’ prostate before missing it the next time he thrusted in. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, watching as the boy started shuffling underneath him, moving his hips back to meet Harry’s thrusts. 

“Haz, please.” Louis begged out. 

“Louis, baby, who do I belong to?” Harry stuttered out, feeling that familiar tug in the pit of his stomach. 

Louis whined, now completely frustrated. “Me, Haz, you belong to me.” 

“That’s right Louis, I belong to you.” Harry separated each word with a thrust to Louis’ prostate, making the boy fall against the table. 

“Fuck, I’m going to cum.” Louis moaned out, feeling tears start to run down his cheeks as Harry continued thrusting into his prostate. 

“Cum baby.” Harry moaned out, feeling his thrust start to become sloppy as the need to cum started building inside of him.

Louis came with a high whine, trying to meet Harry’s thrusts as he started riding out his orgasm. Harry followed a few minutes seconds later, grabbing onto Louis’ lips tightly. Harry pulled out when he felt himself start to become soft, tucking himself back into his shorts. Louis stayed laying on the table for a few seconds before he pulled himself off. He found a tissue box conveniently placed next to him, so he grabbed a few and wiped himself off before pulling up his own underwear and shorts. He tried to wipe down the table the best he could before he threw them away in a random plastic bag. 

“We should go find the boys.” Harry mumbled as Louis started walking out of the tent. 

Niall had been cuddled up to Liam’s chest while holding Zayn’s hand when Louis and Harry spotted them, both boys walking over hand in hand. “Hello, lads. Long-time no see.” 

Zayn sent Harry a knowing smirk as he moved to kiss Niall’s hand. Niall pulled Zayn’s hand to his chest, wrapping his other arm around it. “Fancy some dinner, then?” Liam asked, mostly looking down at his small boyfriend. 

Niall nodded his head tiredly, whining when Liam shifted under him. “Niall, we have to walk.” Liam whispered, kissing the side of his head. 

“No, carry me.” Niall pouted, looking at Zayn with pleading eyes. 

“Niall, I’m not going to carry you. You need to walk like a big boy.” Liam deadpanned, looking to see Zayn giving in. 

“I’ll carry him, Li.” Liam shook his head as Niall moved from him to Zayn. “On my back, baby.” 

“You spoil him.” Liam said. 

“You spoil him actually, Li.” Zayn countered, a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. 

“You both spoil me.” Niall perked up, leaning over to get a kiss from Liam. Liam eyed his boyfriend for a few seconds. “Please?” 

Liam nodded his head and leaned in to give him a quick peck, before leaning down to kiss Zayn. Their small argument officially over. 

“You guys are so weird.” Harry teased as he wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulders.

“Shut up, you big giraffe.” Niall countered, giving Harry the finger. 

“Niall, that’s not nice.” Liam warned, watching the boy sigh as they started walking towards their cars, deciding on a dinner not too far from eithers house. 

Louis felt content for the first time all day as he and Harry walked out of pride. So, yes, Louis understood that Harry Styles was hot, but Harry Styles also belonged to him, and he didn’t mind getting reminded every now and again.


End file.
